Without Me
by Warnergirls2000
Summary: As Vlad's new plan forms, it will drive everyone to insanity and cause the new halfa's to think. Would Danny be better off without them? (Its done! Enjoy)
1. A precious Gift

Without Me

By, Cassie Buttelman

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I do own my characters in the story, don't steal them without permission, Or I will get very evil on you.

Chapter 1 

_Everything was dark, that much he knew. He stumbled around, then seemed to realize that someone had their hands over his eyes. _

_"Please, let me see." He said. Then he heard a voice say. "No Danny! This is a surprise!" The voice was female, and she seemed slightly amused. She even gave a small giggle. Danny gulped and generally seemed afraid, as they continued to travel for a long distance, she finally let her hands go of his eyes. Before him he saw his parents, sister, Tucker, Sam and three figures, shrouded in darkness. _

"_Surprise!" they all shouted. Danny turned around to face the girl who held his eyes, but the girl herself had no face, her whole body was covered in darkness and only the outline of her appearance was seen. _

_"Danny whats wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Someone said from behind him. He turned abruptly and looked at everyone, surrounding a cake and massive presents, wearing ridiculous birthday hats. Then it felt like as if time froze. The figures in darkness combined together and started to step away from the scene as it became darker by the second. _

_"Wait!!! Who are you?!" Danny demanded, running after the retreating figures in the darkness. But the figures continued to run, Danny followed them breathlessly, waiting for them to stop. Finally he caught up to them and they stopped, and each turned to face Danny. But he still couldn't see their faces. _

"_Who are you? Why can't you tell me who you are?! Why can't I see your faces?" Danny asked hurriedly. One held up their hand to silence him. He instantly closed his mouth. _

_"The moon and sun are the parents, the stars are their children." One of them said. _

_"What?! Huh? What does that mean?" Danny asked confused. The figure didn't answer. _

_"All is fair in love and war." _

_"The flower will betray." _

_"Its raining, its pouring.." _

_"Don't loose hope, we did this for a reason." All the voices rang out, as if they all were in the same tune. Though clearly they were different voices entirely. Then each stood back and disappeared slowly. _

_"Wait! No! What does all of this mean?!" Danny begged, as they all disappeared before him. Soon he was alone, and his questions weren't answered. _

_He sighed and a swirl of colors appeared in front of his eyes. He looked up and gasped as a strange black hole appeared in the room and seemed to be sucking everything from the room into it. He saw several pictures of his friends and family sucked into it, and toys, such as a teddy bear and a power ranger doll. He also saw a cat, a candlestick, a fish bowl, and a white rose fall inside. He cried out and grabbed onto the one thing he could, it was a strange cloth. He suddenly realized that the black hole had sucked the air out of the doorless and windowless room. He instantly collapsed when the gravitational pull subsided but the burning in his lungs didn't. He tried to scream for help, all that came out was a small squeak. _

_"Well, well well. Look who we have here." A evil voice snarled. Danny looked up and his eyes widened with horror. It was Vlad, but he looked like he had blood splatters on him. Only it wasn't blood, it was paint. Streaks and droplets, of pink, blue, yellow and red were across his chest. His red eyes burned with rage as he got closer to Danny. Danny himself wondered why he was able to still be alive without breathing for an entire minute. Then Vlad finally got close to Danny and smiled wickedly. He reached his hand down and reached literally into Danny, his arm turning intangible as it hit his skin. Danny gasped as it grabbed something, something he desperately needed. _

_"NO!" Danny screamed, thrashing about. But Vlad held onto it still and smiled as he pulled it from Danny's body. Danny cried out as if he was in massive pain. Tears stinged his blue eyes and flowed down his face. Vlad stood above him holding a ball of light. As it dimmed it transformed into a bottle in which Danny could smell a familiar but mysterious fragrance. He needed that fragrance. But Vlad crushed his hand around the bottle and squeezed it tighter and tighter. Danny struggled to his feet, although he was very weak and stumbled at Vlad. "No, don't….that's all I have left.." Danny said weakly. _

_But his pleas only increased the hold Vlad had on the bottle. Danny cried out as he saw the bottle shatter in Vlad's hands. Everything now seemed to go in slow motion. The liquid poured from Vlad's clenched hand onto the floor below, and instantly evaporated, the fragrance along with it. _

_At the same time, he heard a voice screaming. "DANNY!" _

That's when his eyes instantly opened and he stood up in his bed, breathing hard. He frantically looked around him, for Vlad or anything else from his dream. When he finally realized it was a dream, he sighed in relief. He put his head in his hands and tried to think about everything in the dream, and if it meant anything. What had Vlad pulled out of Danny that was so precious to him? He was certain it was something important, but what, he could not remember.

………………………………………………………………

Two weeks earlier

"Happy Birthday Danny!" Everyone yelled. Danny smiled softly as he saw a bunch of kids at his party, including Dash and his gang, along with strangely, Mr. Lancer. Danny shook his head and smiled to himself. But he was glad that today there wouldn't be any drama, nor any ghosts or other halfa's. He smiled at his guests, but noticed one, all alone and sitting by herself in the corner, as if trying to turn invisible from the crowd. He walked over to her, pushing his way through the crowed that was in his living room and finally got next to her. He flashed her one of his smiles and sat down next to her. She gave him a small smile, then returned her gaze elsewhere. Danny looked at her blonde hair covering half of her face and sighed softly. He reached out a hand to touch it, when she flinched away.

"Danny, don't. We aren't a couple anymore, you cant.." Danny nodded and restrained his hand with his other one. Rosa sighed softly and smiled at Danny once again softly.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am being a party downer. Happy Birthday Danny." She handed him a small golden box with a sliver ribbon tied around it. On it was a card that had Danny's name in delicate handwriting, which could only be written by Rosa. He looked at her and smiled softly, then pulled out the card and read it. Then set it aside on the table next to them and untied the bow. Then he lifted up the top of the box and glanced inside it. He blinked and pulled out a small golden pocket watch. It was the kind that could hang from anyplace like a belt buckle or a hip pack or even a backpack.

"Wow.." Was all he could say.

"There's more." Rosa took it from his grasp and pressed the small golden button on the side, the round cover over the watch instantly flipped up and away from the face of the watch itself, but Danny noticed something. Some writing on the inside of the golden cover of the watch. He read the handwriting so delicately crafted into it.

"Danny, you will always be the only phantom for me. Happy Birthday, Rosa." Danny felt a wide smile cross his features as the warm feeling washed over him. He clipped the pocket watch's cover back over it and looked into Rosa's one eye, love and gratitude radiating from his eyes like sunbeams. Rosa felt herself smile softly at Danny back.

"Thank you Rosa. It is wonderful." Danny said. He once again looked at the cover of it and saw the imprint of him in ghost mode. He blinked and smirked. When he looked up again, Rosa was no longer in her seat, he glanced around and saw her dancing with Aries and laughing with him as they talked. He fiddled with the clasp on the pocket watch and managed to clip it to one of the belt loops on his pants and slip it casually into his right pocket. Then he stood up and walked over to Star and Sam and started to chat away about everything that had happened recently.

Sam smiled at Danny as he walked up to them. He gave her a smile back and then they all started to talk casually. But then a figure was seen in the corner of Danny's eye. He turned his head and saw Aries leading Rosa away from the room. A sudden chill went through his body as he gazed at Rosa's one eye, that looked lifeless. Danny realized evil Aries was up to his old tricks again. He had hypnotized Rosa and was trying to lead her away without causing chaos. Danny quickly told Star and Sam, Star frowned and ran to get Brooke. Danny ran after Aries and Rosa. He had to stop them.

"What is taking so long?!" The voice yelled at the figure in the lab that was located in a secret location. The man winced as the liquid he was holding now turned a strange color and let out a strange explosion, which caused the mans hair to stand on end. He growled and threw down the beaker, not amused by the disruption.

"It will take longer if you keep this up." The man told the blue skinned Halfa that was mere inches to him.

Vlad's red eyes flashed. He stared hard at the pale skinned dark haired man before him. He was debating on whether he should threaten to hurt the professor's family or simply destroy him now. Everyone was expandable, and he had a lot of money to find someone else. But time was what he needed desperately, so he relaxed his mind and powers and simply glared at the professor before him.

"Very well Professor Blank." Vlad simply said. "This will be the final time today I will arrive in. I just must remind you, you should finish that post haste. That potion must be able to turn someone purely good, into pure evil."

"Yes, yes I know. Just remember, it will be triggered by anger, or depression. Those are the only two emotions that can cause it to work in the human body. Don't worry Mr. Masters. It will be finished, soon enough." The doctor arranged the glasses over his brown eyes and smoothed out his black hair as much as he could. Then, straightening his white lab coat, he continued mixing several chemicals into a beaker, as Vlad left the room.

"I hope you know what your doing, dealing with these chemicals.." Professor Blank said.

"Oh don't worry, I will use them wisely." Vlad smiled as he entered his viewing room and looked at the crystal ball of a freeze frame of Rosa and Danny together. His mouth opened to reveal a wicked smile.

"I swear.."


	2. Fighting a Friend

Chapter 2

Aries, who had a demonic smile on his face, led Rosa into the other room. He glanced into her one visible eye that was emotionless and realized that she was his forever. He put his arms around her and whispered softly in her ear.

"Welcome to my world my lovely wife." He looked at her and saw the same emotionless eye and smiled wider.

"Drop her!" A new voice yelled. Aries head snapped to where the voice was. Danny stood in the doorway, his blue eyes enraged.

"Hello Daniel." Danny shivered at the name, only one other person called him that, and he secretly wished it was him hidden within Aries, but he knew better.

Aries hadn't left Rosa's side, but Danny suddenly felt very intimidated. He glanced around, then frowned and two whitish blue rings appeared in the middle of his body. Then they separated as one went up, and the other went down, changing his normal human form into the super hero, Danny Phantom. His black hair turned pure white, and his ice blue eyes turned a ghostly green. He still held the stare Danny Fenton had, but now Danny Phantom was in his place, he felt the ghost half's confidence and bravery take over his human body and he formed plasma in his hands. "Let her go Aries or I will not be afraid to hurt you." He threatened.

Aries smirked and suddenly something happened, that he didn't expect. Two bright red rings appeared in his middle and separated just like Danny's. Instead of what Danny transformed into, Aries was more evil in nature. His black hair turned bright red, his jeans and shirt transformed into a black and red jumpsuit and his brown eyes transformed into a piercing evil green. Danny was taken aback, he gasped and took a step back.

"How did you.." he started.

"How did I transform without goody Aries taking over? Good question. I simply wished it, see, Good Aries is sleeping, he has been for a long time." A sinister smile started to form on his dark face.

Danny's eyes widened. He couldn't believe this was happening. Evil Aries was taking control of him more frequent and Aries himself was almost powerless, but now everyone else was too.

Aries glanced at Rosa and said. "Darling, be a dear and destroy this nuisance will you?"

"What?" Danny said, before he could even think, Rosa transformed into her other half and was walking towards Danny, her hands glowing with pink plasma and her eye was still devoid of emotion or soul.

"Rosa, please! Snap out of it! Snap out of his trance!" Danny pleaded, stepping a step back as she took one foreword.

Before she could take another step, a blast of yellow plasma smacked into her, causing her to tumble to the ground, and faint.

Both boys, who were shocked, looked and saw Brooke and Star at the doorway in their ghost selves. Star lowered the arm she used to blast Rosa with and ran towards Aries at a fast speed. She slammed into him, sending him flying into a wall with a bookshelf. He collapsed to the ground in a dead faint and the contents on the bookshelf landed on top of him.

"Rosa." Danny whispered, running to her and making sure she was all right. "Did you have to do that?" Danny turned to Star, a bit angry.

"Look, she wouldn't want to hurt you, it was the only way to stop her." Star hissed. Brooke had walked to Aries and tried to awaken him.

Danny sighed and looked back at Rosa. She started to awaken and her rose quartz colored eye gazed into his for a brief moment, and there was a connection, then both realized what they were doing and Danny pulled away from her as she sat up.

"What happened?" Rosa asked, putting a hand to her head.

Danny sighed and told her what happened.

After he was done talking she sighed and stood up, he did as well. "Well, thank you." She smiled softly. Danny smiled back, and both stared into each other's eyes.

"Ahem." Star interrupted them. Rosa and Danny turned away, both blushing. Star had a smart alack smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Aries is only knocked out. I only pray that his good side has had time to take over evil Aries." Star sighed and looked at her fallen friend.

Rosa and Danny transformed back to their human selves and Rosa sat down on a chair nearby, thinking deeply.

Danny closed his eyes and opened them again; he saw Sam and Tucker now standing in the doorway.

"Is everything alright? Your parents are beginning to worry." Sam told Danny.

Danny nodded. "Um, Star.. Brooke, Can you stay here and wait for Aries to awaken?" he asked the girls in yellow and blue. Both girls nodded a yes and stood on either side of Aries, waiting for him to awaken.

"Rosa?" her head looked up as she heard her name, knocking her out of the fog she was in. "Do you want to come back to the party?"

Rosa thought for a second, then nodded and gave him a small smile. She stood up and followed them out.

They walked out into the other room, where the music was blaring and there was multiple conversations going on at once.

His family surrounded Danny suddenly as they each handed him their gifts. He gave them a grin and started to unwrap his presents at record speed.

Rosa looked on from the edge of the crowd. She had a soft smile on her face, but as soon as she knew that Danny wasn't looking at her, or anyone else for that matter, she sighed and turned around. It was as if time stood still as her one eye began to tremble. But she closed it and refused to let the water escape from it. She made a brave face and looked back at Danny. She knew she still loved Danny. But she also knew the dangers that might stem from them having a relationship. So they broke up, she wondered if he even missed her. She had to keep this brave face slapped on, or else she would crumble.

The divorce was final. Her parents were forever torn because of her. Her sister Ruby left with her father two days ago. She remembered the goodbye vividly:

_"Rosa." Ruby looked at her smaller, frailer looking sister. Her blonde hair was tangled and rather messy. Her one blue eye had a bag under it, consisting that she didn't have much sleep the past few nights. It was hard for Ruby to sleep either, but Rosa looked like she was a wreak. Her clothes were in disarray on her body, her pink blouse had buttons in the wrong holes, which caused the shirt itself to look lopsided and wrinkled. Her black pants were no better. Ruby knew this might not be the best thing to do, but her sister had friends and a good life in Amity Park. She had to make sure their father would be all right wherever they went. "I know your upset, but I have to do this." Ruby said quietly. "One day you will understand." Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, but she yanked her shoulder away. _

_"Don't you dare touch me. You are no longer my sister." Rosa said in a quiet voice. "A sister would never leave her other sister broken like this. After all, we know how much of a freak I am." _

_"Don't you dare say that!" Ruby yelled, her green eyes flashing at Rosa's clouded blue one. _

_"Why? Its all true." Rosa said in a dark voice. _

_"Rosa, I love you, for who you are, I don't care about your face. You're my sister by blood and you always will be. But you must understand I can't leave dad alone. I know you will be safe with mom and your friends. But daddy has no one. I have to go. I love him as much as you and mom. I have to protect him. You see?" _

_Rosa had tears streaming down her face, but she nodded and hugged Ruby tightly. "Ill miss you so much.."  
Ruby smiled and hugged her sister back, then said. "Hey, its not like Ill be gone forever dear! Ill be back, I promise." _

_Rosa pulled away and nodded. She then turned to her father and hugged him also. _

_"Why do you have to leave?" Rosa asked him softly. _

_"Rosa dear, never think this is your fault. I know you do. Your mom and me have been fighting before everything happened. It is for the best." He kissed the top of her head and took Ruby's hand and led her to the car. Rosa watched as they entered the car and drove away from the house. She continued to stand there, until her mother finally came out and told her it was time to come inside. _

Now Brooke was living with her and her mother. It wasn't as loud as her happy family used to be, but then again, it wasn't quiet either, it was comfortable. Rosa felt like she had a sister again. She and Brooke were becoming close. Things were starting to get back to semi normal. She only wished that she could fix the group so they seemed less scattered. She sighed and walked over to Danny to congratulate him on turning fifteen. Jazz watched her as she walked over. She had been watching Rosa, with mixed feelings of her own. Danny hadn't told her what happened recently, but he came home one day, hiding tears behind his sky blue eyes. She was worried about him. Finally it started to make sense to her. Rosa and him had broken up from being boyfriend and girlfriend that they had been for over a few weeks. But she still didn't understand what had happened the past week when Brooke emerged. She couldn't blame the shy girl. But still, it was very strange. Rosa and Danny were steering clear of each other like each had the plague. Jazz knew she had to do something to bring the group out of this rut they were in. Everyone seemed to be in their own little worlds, each with their own problems to struggle through. But Jazz knew that they couldn't face their inner demons alone anymore.

Star stared at the unconscious Aries with a rather blank expression. She hated the fact that she caused Rosa and Danny to break up. She thought it was the right thing! She thought after they would all be together and stay happy, but she knew better now. The damage had been done way before they got together. As if the group problem wasn't enough, now she was being sent back to her adoptive parents in a month. She hadn't told anyone about what she heard her adoptive aunt and uncle were talking about last night. She couldn't get the strength to bring more bad news into all this madness. She had to wait, there was only one month of school left. She would have to wait, until things got better.

She blinked as she saw Aries move. Brooke looked up at Star worriedly, she wore a tough expression and formed yellow plasma in her hands. She was ready to face evil Aries, if he happened to still be awake.


	3. The Plan Begins

Chapter 3

"Ghosts!" Yelled a very familiar voice from the doorway. Star and Brooke's heads snapped to the voice, and their faces turned to shock when they saw Maddie and Jack Fenton holding strange looking devices at the three. Brooke and Star gasped and grabbed a hold of Aries by one arm each, then they turned intangible and disappeared through the walls and tried to find a safe place to let Aries finish waking up. He was only half away and looked really drowsy.

"Where do we go!" Star asked.

"Uh, uh.." Brooke racked her brain. "Basement?"

"Works for me.." Star and Brooke flew down into the lab and lied Aries down softly. Then both transformed back to their human selves and watched the boy anxiously. He finally sat up and shook his head, as if to totally knock evil Aries back where he belonged.

"Star? Brooke? What happened?" He asked the two as he transformed back into human mode.

"Evil Aries had you." Brooke said softly. Star nodded her head and sighed.

"Can't you keep that darn thing under control?"

Aries shrugged helplessly. "No I cant..Star. I try and I try. But nothing seems to work anymore. I don't know what is wrong."

"This could be a problem." Star mumbled.

Then the door to the lab was kicked opened, standing there were none other than the ghost hunter parents themselves.

"So could that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"That's the last time I listen to you." Star hissed, then grabbed both by their arms and quickly turned all three of them intangible.

"Ghosts! They are here Maddie! I can smell 'em!" Jack yelled happily, running down the stairs and looking around anxiously.

"Jack they could have gone into the portal already." Maddie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh darn, and I so badly wanted to try the ghost incinerator on them too." Jack looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry dear, we will try it on ghosts soon." Maddie told him with a smile.

"Alright!" Jack immediately perked up and the two went back up to Danny's party.

Star sighed in relief and turned them all visible again.

"With so many halfa's in this house their equipment must be going nuts." Aries observed.

"C'mon lets get back to the party." The three made their way up from the basement and glanced around nervously, then went into the main room and quickly blended in with the crowd.

Rosa smiled at Danny softly and said. "Hey happy birthday Danny, congrats on finally turning fifteen!"

Danny smiled a little back at his former girlfriend. "Yeah, thanks. Its really nice."

Both settled in an uneasy silence. Rosa bit her lower lip and was looking in another direction, thinking of what to say. Danny was looking at the ground, shifting his weight from one side to the other. Before they had really a chance to talk anymore however, both gasped as pink and blue mist seeped out of their mouths simultaneously.

On the other side of the room, blue, yellow and red seeped out of the mouths of three others, who then glanced around nervously and then tried to run to a place to transform.

Danny signaled Tucker, Sam and Jazz to follow him and Rosa. The five ended up outside in the twilight of afternoon. The sun was already setting fast, causing mixtures of pinks, oranges, yellows, and blues in the darkening sky overhead. Soon the three other halfa's ended up outside as well. The five halfa's stood away from the three humans and looked around them cautiously. Then, making sure that no one but their friends were they're to see them transform, the five concentrated, and an array of colors appeared.

The transformation had become familiar to them all. Two rings surrounded their midsections and then broke apart and started to slowly float up and down, causing the clothes, hair, and eyes to change dramatically. Danny's hair turned from pitch black to pure white, and his eyes from a comforting blue to an aggressive green. His clothes then turned into a silver and black jumpsuit, after the transformation was complete, he smirked.

Rosa's blonde hair turned into pure darkness. Her eye, once blue, was now a bright pink. The clothes she wore were now a pink and black jumpsuit complete with skirt, tights and a pink rose imprint on her chest.

Star's was more complex, the yellow rings revealed her hair changed from black to pure white much like Danny's. Her green eyes though turned bright yellow, there was an imprint of a yellow star on her right cheek. She also had a jumpsuit that was yellow and white. Her yellow shirt part seemed to glitter in the dimming light.

Aries brown curly hair disappeared and what remained was red hair. His eyes turned brown to green, and once again clothes transformed into a black and red jumpsuit. He grinned mischievously when it was done.

Brooke sighed in relief, knowing her long brown hair, was turning silver, her eyes turning a bright blue. And her clothes now appearing to be a blue and silver jumpsuit with blue wavy lines when each part of clothing cut off.

"Anyone else reminded of Sailor Moon just now?" Sam said, a bored look on her face. Tucker and Jazz instantly raised their hands.

Danny rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Actually I thought it would be more of Power Rangers." Star smirked.

"Yeah except the green ranger is leading, now come on." Danny said, as he noticed a figure disappear behind an alleyway.

Tucker tossed Danny the thermos and the five walked towards it.

The three non-halfa's stood by the door, waiting for the others to come back. Tucker and Sam missed being part of Danny's team, but were relieved, knowing that with all those halfa's Danny wouldn't be hurt.

The five walked down the alleyway each with their own feeling of foreboding. Rosa felt herself shiver a little. Star clenched her teeth, looking around them, forming a yellow blast in her hand. Brooke looked just plain frightened. Aries was looking around them as well, even he seemed nervous. Danny was leading the group and was biting his lower lip, while glancing around nervously. He was sure he saw the figure run down here.

Soon the alleyway stopped, a large wall blocked their path, it was a dead end.

"Guess the ghost got away." Rosa said idly.

"Think again." A dark voice said. All gasped and turned towards the voice. A pair of red eyes peered at them from a dark part of the alleyway, and since the sun was setting lower, the area around them was becoming increasingly darker.

"Look! Another!" Brooke cried, and pointed to another figure in darkness with green eyes.

"And another!" Rosa pointed again to a dark corner where another figure was.

Danny soon lost count how many ghosts there were. He did not like this. He didn't like it at all.

The figures started to step into the light, Skulker, Bertrand, Spectra, Desiree, the Box Ghost, and Vlad.

"Okay, really not liking the six to five odds." Star growled, forming bright yellow blasts of plasma in her hands.

Vlad stepped foreword. "Daniel, it doesn't have to be this way, all you have to do is give up your father and come and join me."

Danny narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. "I'll never join you Vlad."

"Alright." Vlad sighed. "Be stubborn. Attack." He pointed at the halfa group. The five ghosts charged for a halfa, in their sight.

Skulker attacked Danny with a plasma gun in his arm. He then growled when Danny dodged the blast and threw a cube at the boy. Danny remember what happened at the Reunion and quickly jumped into the air to avoid the cube trapping him within it.

Spectra grabbed Rosa by the arms and twisted them behind her back. "Well, look what we have here? A freak." She said into Rosa's ear.

"I'm not a freak!" Rosa yelled, turning intangible and escaping from Spectra's grasp and turned and faced her, her hands glowing a bright pink plasma. She launched the blast at Spectra who was hit by the blast, but she stood right back up, an evil gleam in her eye as she fed off Rosa's anger.

Bertrand was in his cougar form and then pounced on top of Star, knocking her to the ground and causing the breath to be forced out of her body. She gasped for breath as she saw the evil smirk on his face. She growled, and quickly kicked him off her. She then didn't hesitate to form an ectoplasmic ray and launch it towards Bertrand at full force. He dodged and attacked her again, sinking his teeth into her arm. She yelled out in pain, then opened her eyes, which radiating hate at the ghost.

"Whatever your wish is my command." Desiree smirked, Aries growled and went to attack her, when she wrapped her tail around him, causing him not being able to move. He struggled frantically and looked up at her hatefully.

"I wish you'd take a hike!" He growled. When she did not move, he was surprised.

"That isn't your deepest desire." She smirked. He turned intangible and phased out of her grasp, then changed back and punched her.

"It is now!"

"I, The Box Ghost! Shall rule this world of everything that is square!" The box ghost announced, then lifted boxes up with his power and threw them at Brooke. She gasped and dodged each box, then smiled and turned back to the box nut. He blinked, then smiled again as the boxes came back in a boomerang sort of way, knocking into Brooke, causing her to fall to the ground. She groaned and glared up at the box ghost towering above her.

Vlad looked on with an evil grin smeared on his face. His red eyes scanned evilly at the group fighting off the ghosts in front of them. Everything was going according to plan. He put his hand in his pocked and pulled out a syringe with a glowing red liquid inside. No matter what, he would win.


	4. Protectors

Chapter 4

Danny punched Skulker hard, causing the metal ghost to slam into the other wall nearby. It was a very slim alleyway, and the halfa's had some problems fighting the creatures without getting seriously hurt themselves. Danny then flew to Skulker with his fist out to slam it into his body. But instead, Skulker saw him coming, he smiled evilly and phased through the wall behind him, causing Danny to widen his eyes as he slammed head first into the wall, cartoon style.

Star thrashed out at Bertrand, attacking him with everything she had. This ghost was going to pay for messing with her. Her eyes started to burn and suddenly a bright yellow beam came from within them and blasted Bertrand hard, causing him to tumble into the end of the alleyway. He growled and stood up on his four legs. Their shadows attacked one another to form a fierce battle between the two as Star made sure not to let him hurt her again. They tumbled on the ground, each having wounds the other inflicted. Finally Bertrand slammed her down hard on the ground, he grinned, as he stood victorious. Then, Star smirked, and fired a blast from her hands at his chest, causing him to cry out in pain and retreat off her. She stood up, her suit torn, multiple scratches scattered among her body, but her eyes had never been more fierce before then they were now.

Aries held up his hands, forming red plasma in them. Desiree smiled and formed her own green blasts. Both fired their blasts at the same time, and both blasts collided with major force. Both struggled to keep their blasts from letting up. The other would not win this world, their minds replied in sync. Aries clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, willing for a power to come to his aide. Then, he felt it. His eyes shot open and a worried look crossed his features. He had unwillingly called up his evil side, which was taking over his body, piece by piece. Frightened, he let down his guard, which let the blast slam into his body hard. He fell to the ground, his eyes closed, but his face still holding the same worry. After a few seconds, his eyes opened, and glowed a brief red. His worried features changed into a malicious grin.

Brooke glowed a blinding blue and sent a strange spiraling plasma blast at the box ghost. She smiled as she saw the box ghost's look of terror. The blast hit him, sending him spiraling back into the beyond. She sighed in relief, then turned and saw the evil grin of Aries. She gasped, but he grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back, when she tried to escape by turning intangible, he did also, canceling out the intangibility. They changed back and Brooke looked desperately for help, but what she saw caused her blood to run ice cold.

Spectra smiled wickedly as she pinned Rosa against the nearby wall. She tried to escape, but was also feeling strangely weak and depressed. She wasn't fighting as hard as she usually did, and Spectra seemed to be growing stronger the worse she felt.

"Let go!" Rosa yelled, trying to escape, with no success. She also saw Vlad walking towards them, in his hand, a needle with a green glowing fluid in it. Rosa gulped. He finally got to them and grabbed Rosa by the arm away from Spectra and holding her close to him.

Brooke struggled to escape from Aries hold, but all she could do was watch.

A scream caused everyone to turn their heads. Danny gasped as he saw Rosa within Vlad's grasp, her eye glazed over and her body practically limp. His eyes flashed a bright green and he abandoned his fight with Skulker and flew over to Vlad.

"Let her go!" he ordered. Vlad only smiled, and tightened his hold on Rosa. Spectra was in front of him, smirking at Danny. She was soon joined by Desiree, Skulker and Bertrand. Star and Danny stood before the ghosts. Brooke was still held by Aries behind them.

"Go, help Brooke." Danny ordered to Star.

"But Danny." Star started, annoyed that he was giving her orders.

"I said go! I can handle these guys. Trust me." He looked at Star with his positive green eyes. Star knew that he wouldn't let them hurt Rosa. She nodded and ran over to Brooke and Aries.

Danny smirked and formed green plasma in his hands.

"Whose first?"

Star walked cautiously over to Aries. "Aries, drop the girl…"

"No way." He grinned evilly. " I'm starting to like this game."

"Sorry Aries, but I don't have time for this!" Star punched him in the face, causing him to stagger back and break his hold on Brooke. He shook his head, then realized what happened and clenched his teeth angrily at Star. He went to attack, when Star smirked and stepped to the side, causing Aries to run face first into the wall behind her.

"Rule one: Never get angry and be in a small enclosed place." Star grinned. Aries slumped down, then groaned and shook his head.

"Wha? What happened?" Aries said, shaking his head slightly. He was back to himself. Star quickly helped him up.

"No time Jekel. Lets go before Mr. Hyde wakes up." Star turned to see Danny fighting the ghosts, and winning. Skulker's suit exploded, Desiree was wished back into the ghost zone and Bertrand, sucked inside the Fenton Thermos Danny had attached to his back. Spectra was the only ghost that stood between him and Vlad. He got ready to fight the two, when Spectra stepped aside and Vlad tossed the slightly conscious Rosa towards Danny. Danny opened his arms and caught her in them and looked up at the two, baffled.

"You win for now son." Vlad smirked, and disappeared along with Spectra.

"Huh?" was all that Danny could say. The three others ran over to him, obviously confused as well.

"That was strange." Aries said.

"What exactly did Vlad want?" Star asked Danny.

"I have no idea, I heard Rosa scream and saw Vlad holding her. I hope shes okay." Danny looked worried at his friend. She started to awaken slightly. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Rosa? You alright?" Danny asked with a worried expression on his face.

Rosa blinked and managed to stand up. "I think so. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Brooke asked her.

"No, just that Spectra was draining me…then waking up here." Rosa answered truthfully.

"We have to find Vlad." Danny's eyes narrowed.

"He could be anywhere! Finding him would take all night!" Aries complained.

"Lets search for a bit." Rosa said. "Vlad could have done something to me for all we know." She jumped off the ground and floated in the air. The others did the same and all looked around the city for about ten minutes, before they all met on top of a building. They all gazed at the city from their positions. Danny was in the middle with Rosa and Star on his left and Brooke and Aries on his right. The moon was rising behind them, giving them an eerie glow as they stared across the city. They were its protectors. They all looked weak and exhausted from the battle they had and decided to call it a night. All floated to the ground, specifically where they battled the ghosts, and changed back into their human selves. They split ways with a wave and a goodnight to each other. Frankly, all were too tired to even notice the empty syringe on the ground, a drop of green fluid dripping from the needle.

Rosa closed the door behind her and sighed in relief. Her strength hadn't returned from Spectra's attack, and she needed much rest. She sighed and managed to get into her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

"Vlad!" Morganna growled, stomping down the hallway, followed shortly by her brother, Morgan. Her green eyes were angry and her long black hair swayed violently back and forth as she stormed down the hallway towards Vlad's office. She slammed open the door and glared harshly at the surprised man.

"Vlad! I heard you gave the girl the liquid! The one that will turn her evil!" Morganna seemed to be glowing bright green.

"Calm down my dear." Vlad seemed to get his cool demeanor back quickly and smiled at the angry ghost girl. " I assure you, this may be the only way to turn Daniel to my side. Turning that girl against her friends will make him make a difficult choice." Vlad smiled as he thought about what Danny would decide. First he had succeeded in crushing their spirits, now he would turn them against one another, by using the fire that radiated within Rosa of depression and hate, that she dared not show.

"But what about us!" Morgan said, walking up next to his sister. "You said we'd rule together!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow and said carefully. "You've outlived your usefulness to me. I think its time you both were disposed of."

Morgan showed fear, while his sister's green eyes flashed with anger. Ghosts appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two forcibly.

"You wont get away with this Vlad!" Morganna yelled, as she was being dragged away, her brother in tow. She didn't even realize she was wrong until she saw the strange machine that would send her into oblivion.

Rosa screamed as she awoke from a horrible nightmare, she was sweating and breathing hard. She looked around frantically, to make sure that it was just only a dream. When it was, she sighed in relief and her breathing returned to normal. She sat there, thinking of the dream, wondering if it could mean anything. Then she felt a strange breeze. She got up and saw her window open. She frowned and closed it. She was sure she closed it. Then she went back to her bed and sat on it, once again, trying to make sense of everything that seemed to be going wrong. That's when a pink mist floated out of her mouth, indicating she was no longer alone.

"Hello my dear."


	5. Deep Within

Chapter 5

Rosa gasped and instantly concentrated. The pinkish rings around her transformed her into her alter ego, Rosa Specter. She got off her bed and looked around her darkening room, looking for the presence that said those words. Soon she saw Spectra walking from the dark depths of her room. She was in her ghost form, her red eyes narrowed basically to slits, and her mouth twisted into a cruel smile. She floated closer to Rosa, who had clenched her teeth tightly and formed glowing pink blasts in her hands. She was crouched low as if ready to attack Spectra with everything she had. She felt something strange burn inside her briefly, her body felt momentarily blazing with a unknown rage, but she snapped out of it instantly and blinked and looked at herself in a strange way, as if she hardly recognized her own body.

Spectra smiled widely at this. "Did you feel that? That was you and power you possess within freak."

Rosa glared up hatefully at Spectra. "I am not a freak!"

Spectra's face remained the same. "Poor loser Rosa. She couldn't even get a boyfriend, especially one as easy as Danny Fenton."

Rosa felt the rage start to build up inside her again, she started to quiver as she felt something alien flow through inside her blood stream, circulating through her heart and flowing up to her brain. She closed her eyes tightly. "Stop it.." She warned with her teeth clenched so tight she thought her jaw would break.

But Spectra didn't. "Aw what's the matter? Did you get your feelings hurt?" She mocked. "Poor little princess. If you can't deal with it than you should stay cooped up and alone in your little hole."

Rosa could feel the green glowing liquid invading all of her body parts, she started to lose control of her own body as the rage and depression began to take her over and the liquid simmered within her, through her system and finally ending up in her brain. She couldn't take much more, her body was doubled over with pain and it took every ounce of her goodness to stay standing and not tear Spectra up into little bits, which was the image flashing before her eyes as she glared hatefully at Spectra above her, while panting and trying not to fight Spectra. She knew if she did, she would lose herself, forever.

"You just can't get a clue can you freak? No one wants you! No one would care if you lived or died. No one loves you. Especially not Danny! That's why he dumped you, that's why he left you alone in the cold!"

"NO!" Rosa yelled, she had finally snapped from within, it was all too much. Her body glowed a really bright pink, so bright it was starting to turn a reddish white in color. Her body jerked up and she screamed and let flung out her arms and the power instantly filled the entire room. The whole neighborhood seemed to shake for a brief moment, as the light dimmed, there stood Rosa Specter, her eye glowing bright red, no pupil, no white iris, just a glowing bright red eye, a snarl formed on her face. Her long black hair flowed around her body as she walked closer to Spectra, who was getting up from the blast sent towards her from Rosa. The wind blew away her hair from her lizard eye, which shone a bright red as well, the pink parts of her suit seemed to turn a blood red also. It was as if the goodness, was banished from her body forever more.

She grabbed Spectra by her neck and held her up with amazing strength, still glowing a faint reddish pink color. She tightened her grip on her neck and stared at her with an evil smile formed on her ruby colored lips.

"You wanted me, so here I am." She said in the darkest voice imaginable for Rosa's high-pitched sweet voice.

Spectra grabbed for her hand, trying to get Rosa to release her. But her grip only tightened. Then she swung her other arm back and formed a pink swirling blast of light, which then turned bright red in color.

Spectra's eyes widened for a brief moment. "You wouldn't dare do this to the one who awakened you, would you!"

Rosa seemed to think for a minute, then her features suddenly showed she came to a conclusion. She smiled, showing her teeth, which were starting to turn sharp, almost vampire like.

"Yes, I would." Rosa then slammed her fist through Spectra's ghost body, the red blast consuming the dark form of Spectra within it. Spectra screamed in pure agony and tried to escape its pull but it was useless. Spectra was sucked into the ball of red, then the ball shrunk until it disappeared altogether. The air around her was silent. She turned around and looked out at the pitch-black sky as clouds covered the moon. Rosa was gone.

Danny cried out as the buzzing of his alarm woke him up from the dream he was having. His eyes which were for a second wide open, instantly closed halfway and he looked over to his alarm clock as it continued to shriek and wail. The red numbers on it red Seven Thirty. He groaned and grabbed the pillow he was laying his head on and slammed it down over his head. A few minutes later, the alarm finally turned off and Danny thought he could finally go back to sleep.

Until that is, his sister opened the door, yelling at him to get up or he would be late for school.

"Alright! Alright Jazz! I'm up!" he whined as he threw the pillow off his head and almost unconsciously dressed himself for school. A few minutes later he was out the door and running for Casper high. Then he stopped for a second and seemed to blush. He had forgotten he could transform and fly to school. He quickly looked around and transformed into Danny Phantom. Then he took off into the air and flew towards Casper High.

Star and the others had the same idea apparently, he caught up to Star, Brooke and Aries as they were flying to their school.

Danny did notice that one was missing. "Where's Rosa?"

Star shrugged. "Dunno."

Aries and Brooke gave Danny the same answer, by Aries shrugging his shoulders and Brooke looking at Danny with a blank face.

Danny frowned. "I hope she's alright, she went through a lot last night."

"I'm sure she's fine." Star encouraged. "She probably took the opportunity to take this as a day off."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They finally made it to school and prepared for a boring day ahead.

She floated down through his castle. She wasn't afraid or upset. Her face showed almost no emotion. Her red eyes looked around her briefly, then saw two double doors before her. She gave a small smile and kicked open the doors, which started the man behind his desk. She floated inside the room and to the desk where the man sat, looking at her with at first a shocked expression, then he smiled.

"Welcome my dear. I see Spectra did her job." Vlad said as he stood up and walked over to her. When he got close she held up an arm with a red blast in it at him.

"Yes, she did. But don't think you can control me. One more step and I will blast your human body into so many pieces they wont be even able to tell you're dead." She threatened.

Vlad blinked, then smiled. "Ah yes, I see that fluid worked rather well on you then. Why are you here though if you are such a free soul?"

Her red eyes narrowed. "I wanted to inform you, that Spectra is no longer around."

"Ah well, she did serve her purpose. Like two others I know of." Vlad smirked and looked at her with almost proud eyes. "You certainly aren't like your counterpart at all."

She snorted. "Rosa goody goody Specter? I would hope not! That girl is so darn sugary sweet she makes me want to gag!" She noticed that Vlad was circling her, so she grabbed him by the neck and slammed him hard into a nearby wall. "Now what did I say!" She yelled at him in a threatening manner.

Vlad tried to gasp in air, but she held him tighter against the wall. He transformed into his halfa self and phased through her grasp and appeared behind her. She turned and her eyes flashed with untold rage.

Her body tensed and she started to attack him when he held up his hands.

"No no my dear, it isn't me you want. Isn't it your so-called friends?" Vlad stood still as Rosa stopped, mere inches from him. She thought about it for a second.

Her friends, Danny. She clenched her teeth and fists on either side of her. How they all betrayed her. Danny most of all. He broke her heart when she loved him. Especially after her father and Ruby left. Her eyes burned unnaturally as the thoughts raced through her mind. They would pay, all of them. But first, Danny would. He killed her heart, now she would kill him.

Danny was snoring in his last class, Chemistry, while the teacher blabbed on about their midterm, which was next Wednesday. Sam glanced behind her and saw him start to drool on his desk, which made her smile slightly and roll her lavender eyes. She turned around and went to shake him when the bell rang and he instantly woke up with an " IT'S A LIE! IM NOT A GHOST!" in which everyone in the room turned and stared at his now embarrassed face. He grinned innocently and shrunk back into his seat. That was the most embarrassing thing he had done all day. He sighed and started to put his Chem. book and notebook back into his backpack. He heard people giggling and felt a lot of people staring at him. His face still remained a pinkish red as he left the classroom with Sam, who was trying not to laugh as well at what he did.

He saw her trying to hide her smile in the corner of his eye.

"Thanks for the support" he muttered.

"No problem," she said, finally getting her face to behave.

Danny sighed as he and Sam exited the school building into the afternoon air.

"Oh come on Danny! You've been gloomy all day!" Sam said. "Usually that's my job!"

Danny gave a hint of a smile at that last comment, but his eyes now were focused on the ground, namely his feet as he walked. "I know, but I have this very bad feeling about everything for some reason. Especially that Rosa wasn't at school."

"Danny come on, you can't be worried about her all the time, she can take care of herself." Sam said.

"She couldn't yesterday, Vlad has her within his grasp and I couldn't do anything." Danny sighed. "She's such a danger magnet, sometimes it feels like she's doomed, no matter what I try to do to save her."

"Danny, Rosa doesn't always need to be saved you know. And besides, you need to save more people than her." Sam was getting frustrated talking about Rosa.

"I know, I dunno why, I guess I have her on the brain today." He gave Sam a weak smile. But instantly saw now she was the one in a bad mood. She was staring ahead, her eyes narrowed and her purple lips formed in a stern frown.

"I'm Sorry Sam, I forgot you didn't like to talk about Rosa.." Danny hung his head lower in shame. He just couldn't do anything right today.

Sam looked over at him and her features softened. "No, its okay Danny, its not your fault. I know how much you like her. Even after you two broke up." Sam sighed. "its just sometimes I wish they hadn't come into our lives, everything is so messed up."

"And its about to get worse." A girls voice said from behind them.

Both turned abruptly and saw a girl in black and red lab suit clothing, she had red boots, black tights, a red skirt, black shirt with red gloves and the rose symbol on her chest was also bright red. Her black hair flowed down her figure and across one eye. The other was also bright red, but it had no pupil or iris or any white within it. Both Sam and Danny tensed up.

"Rosa?" Danny whispered, not believing what he was seeing.

She turned her head at him and smiled heartlessly. "Not anymore."


	6. The Dark Side

Chapter 6

"Sam, run!" Danny ordered.

"But," Sam started, but Danny turned toward her, his eyes narrowed.

"Go now Sam!" he ordered harshly. She bit her lip and started to run.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and put his hands up as if to try to calm her down. "Now Rosa, please. Let's talk about this. Did Vlad do this to you?"

"In a way, but Spectra released me. You think there is only one side to me? You thought wrong, I'm not just a goody goody girl. You see, my bloodline is very evil. My great great grandparents were 'witches' and the evil kind at that. It's always been in me, like it's within everyone, even you Danny Phantom. When tempted, you can turn also." She smirked, her red eye glowing.

"But, enough talk, let's fight." She clenched her fists and formed dark red plasma in it. She instantly got within a fighting stance and looked at Danny hatefully.

Danny's lime green eyes widened in fear. He was still trying to digest everything that she had said. Now she wanted them to fight? He gulped and took a step back.

"Rosa I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late." She said in a cold voice. She threw her arm foreword and threw the red blast straight at Danny, he gasped and fell to the ground, the blast barely missing him. He stood right back up to see Rosa launching another red blast towards him. He closed his eyes and prayed for the ecto shield to form around him. It did and he was tinted with a green, swirling shield. He smiled, then looked at Rosa.

"Please Rosa. Fight it! I know you can!" Danny said desperately.

"I can, but I refuse to." She held both arms up high and formed a large red orb within her both red-gloved hands. "You will pay for hurting me Danny Fenton!" she screamed and Danny's face showed instant fear and dread. Rosa threw the orb straight for Danny's shield. Danny concentrated instantly and tried to keep it up as the orb hit the shield full blast.

Danny yelled in pain as parts of the blast ate through the shield and hit parts of his body, causing the shield to falter and Danny to fall to one knee in pain. When it was over the shield around him disappeared and he looked up to see Rosa walking towards him, smiling cruelly and forming new blasts within both of her hands.

That's when Danny realized, he created a monster.

Sam was running so fast she thought for sure she broke some track record within the Genesis book. But she had to find the others of the Halfa team and know what happened. Danny was in big trouble if she couldn't find them soon. She finally saw Star's house in the distance, what she saw though made her heart stop, and the rest of her body for that matter. Her aunt's car stood on the curb of the road and Star was loading a suitcase into the trunk. Her back was turned to Sam, but she knew that Star was upset. Once Sam got the feeling back within her legs, she walked over to Star. "Star!" She yelled, and Star instantly turned to see Sam. Sam stopped when she saw the tears in her friend's eyes. Star, the big tough girl, the one no one messed with, had been crying.

"Star?" Sam whispered.

The tough girl instantly scowled and wiped the tears on the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt, which was not the typical clothing she wore. "Why did you have to come and see me like this!" Star closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from wanting to strangle Sam. "Tell no one, got it?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Star, what's going on!"

Star sighed and looked away. "They are making me go back."

"What!" Sam was stunned.

"Back to my foster parents, I've been staying with the foster mother's aunt. Now they want me out. They couldn't wait until the end of school, they are doing it now. Tomorrow, they are making me leave Amity Park." Star swallowed and stared hard at the ground.

"But…why? Don't they know you like it here?" Sam asked her.

"Oh, they know, they just don't give a-," she sighed. "It doesn't matter, I knew it wouldn't last."

Sam looked confused and she was inside. Did she really want this to happen to the new friends? Rosa to turn evil, Star to leave? The group was bursting at the seams, Tucker was barely functional, his whit was gone and he seemed more obsessed with computer games then his friends anymore. Jazz herself, was immersed in her studies and hardly joined them anymore as well. As Sam thought about it, she knew something was defiantly not right. That's when she remembered Danny. Her head shot up instantly.

"Star! Danny's in danger! Rosa, she's turned evil!" Sam yelled. Star's face turned to one of pure shock.

"What? But how!"

"I don't know, but we have to get the others and hurry! I'm afraid she could hurt him!" Sam almost thought she sounded hysterical. Star smirked.

"Alright calm down and breathe Sam. You go call the other Halfa's and Ill fly over there, tell the people in the house I went to the store." With that, Star transformed and flew off to find Danny and Rosa.

Meanwhile, Sam was blushing at Star's last comment. She growled to herself and ran into the house and quickly made a call to Brooke and Aries. Both instantly left their houses, then Sam ran to find Tucker and Jazz. Whether she liked it or not, this was their group now, and she now was willing to do anything to keep it together.

Danny, weak and beaten struggled to stand as Rosa came dangerously close to his body. She was grinning an insane grin, holding a large blast of red in her arms, aimed straight for Danny.

"Say goodbye forever Danny." Her eye glowed briefly as she threw the blast straight for him. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact and pain, but after a few seconds, none came and he opened his eyes to see Star's backside and a yellow shield around them both. Star looked at Rosa, angry. The shield soon disappeared when the blast was gone.

"Rosa! Snap out of it!" Star was glowing a bright yellow and she was cautiously making her way towards her friend. Rosa looked surprised at first, then simply smirked. She glowed a dark red and suddenly began to spark, like fireworks. Only this was a more dangerous power, not a form of amusement. She held out her hands and in them formed a strange sparking mist like beam. She shot it at Star, who was sent spiraling back into a wall, hurt severe but not giving up that easily. She strained to stand, holding her side and her face showing fury. Star closed her eyes tightly and opened them and they blazed with a yellow beam of light, which impacted Rosa in the chest and sent her into a nearby light pole, then crashing into a mailbox that was underneath it. Letters and packages were sent airborne and it seemed to be raining letters before Star and Danny. They walked towards it warily, trying to make out Rosa's form within the raining letters. A sudden blast of red launched the two straight onto the lawn of a nearby house and mailbox, which hurt Danny like heck. He groaned and opened his eyes for a moment, to see Rosa above him, smiling. Then he felt an extreme pain and looked down. Rosa's hand was on his chest and was glowing a fierce red his body felt like she was trying to stab him almost. The pain was so powerful he felt himself cry out uncontrollably. Then he saw Brooke slam into Rosa hard, causing her to tumble to the ground, Brooke holding her down on the ground sternly. Rosa let out an unearthly wail and her body violently shook, trying to escape from Brooke's grasp. Aries and Star went to help hold her down. Danny managed to stand up, but put a hand over his wound. He pulled his white-gloved hand away to reveal blood. He gulped and tried not to be sick to his stomach. He had no time to recover though, with an angry yell, Rosa formed a shield and knocked all three off of her. Then she stood up, eyes searing with genuine fury. She had merely been glowing red before, but now, red was radiating from every inch from her body.

Star, Aries and Brooke sat up in surprise as they saw Rosa, who was quite pissed off. Danny's jaw was open as he stared at his friend. Pain soon returned him to the reality of the situation. Rosa started to make her way towards him. He felt his insides tighten and breathing quickly become labored. Star, Aries and Brooke quickly leaped in front of Danny.

"Want him? You will have to deal with us first!" Star grit her teeth and attacked Rosa with everything she had. Rosa dodged each attack easily and caught a moment when Star was most vulnerable, then she blasted Star hard with an ectoplasmic ray, that hurt her immensely. She lied there, bleeding badly and drifting in and out of consciousness.

"No!" Aries was next as he threw multiple punches at her, which she dodged, but Aries managed to fire a red ray that hit her in the arm, wounding her. Her head snapped to his direction and she formed a large blast of the sparking mist ray, then she launched it at him, he tried to dodge but it followed his movement, and hit him in the chest, causing him to instantly become unconscious. He didn't even feel the pain or the wound he had on his own body.

Brooke stood alone between Danny and Rosa. She shined a bright blue, then formed a strange swirling blast that almost looked like water. But when it hit her, Rosa knew it was a perplexing kind of plasma blast. She got back up and growled, she lashed out at Brooke who instantly dodged. She tumbled to the ground and did a summersault, before getting to her feet and turning to face Rosa.

"Stand still!" Rosa yelled, trying to frantically punch the girl's lights out, but Brooke was quick, even though she could barely fight, she could dodge a hit better than anyone. She actually started to have hope when Rosa began to look fatigued. That is, until Rosa kicked out Brooke's legs from under her, she landed on her back and the breath was knocked out of her. Rosa's right hand glowed a blood red, then she slammed it into Brooke's body, instantly it began to electrocute her. Brooke cried out in pain as it burned through her body. Like the others, she soon lost all connection to reality and fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Three Words

Chapter 7

Rosa smirked as Brooke's eyes closed and her body fell limp. She pulled her hand away from the fallen girl, it was still sparking red electricity. She looked up and saw Danny's terrified eyes. He looked at her in shock, in fear. She craved it.

Unfortunately, the place they decided to battle had become quite popular, as thousands of citizens had walked out of their houses to stare as the ghosts fought each other. Danny knew his parents wouldn't be far behind. He had to get Rosa and himself as far away as possible. He noticed Sam, Tucker and Jazz in the crowed and knew they would make sure Star, Aries and Brooke were all right. He jumped up into the sky and Rosa followed.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunted, then flew off as fast as he could. Most of the crowed looked after the two in the air, but Tucker, Sam and Jazz ran to the fallen halfas. Tucker wrapped his arm around Aries and put his arm around his neck and pulled him up that way, Sam did the same with Brooke and Jazz with Star. All noticed that the three were hurt badly, so they decided to carry the three to Danny's house, and have Jazz fix them all up. As they all looked up, each had their own thoughts about how Rosa was acting and if Danny would survive this.

Tucker wished that it hadn't happened, but now that it did, he tried frantically to find any such humor in it. Maybe a crack about how Danny would think twice about pissing off a girl with such power like Rosa had. Then he thought twice about it and remained silent. Once great friends, boyfriend and girlfriend even, were now ultimate enemies, Tucker knew there had to be some sort of moral squished within the madness of all of this, but he didn't really want to go too deep into metaphors or stuff like that. He really wasn't much of a heavy thinker, and he wanted to remain that way.

"So, how long you think before our arms get tired and we have to start dragging them?" Tucker chimed and looked at the other two, who were struggling with their own halfas.

Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance. How could Tucker be so peppy? Their friends are going to try to kill themselves and they were useless to stop them! Vlad must have planned this from the start. Danny told them about how Vlad had her within his grasp, then suddenly letting her go into Danny's arms. They should have known! Maybe then they could have stopped her from turning evil.

But you like it.

What!

You want Danny all to yourself don't you? You may not act like it, but you do.

No! He is just my friend!

But you got so jealous when he paid attention to only Rosa, never you.

I like the attention, I hardly get any with Paulina and Rosa around.

So, you don't love him?

No! I mean, I don't know…

Ah, I see

Shut up, talking to myself is the first sign of insanity!

Well then, you must be one insane gal.

Sam then promptly shut off her mind and fumed for a minute. But her blunt side was right. Whether she cared to admit it or not, she did like Danny more than a friend, and it seemed as if everything would have been better if none of the halfa's came at all. But she knew neither she nor anyone else had the power over time. She wouldn't dread on the past, only hope better for the future.

"Shut up Tucker." Sam ordered. Tucker blinked, but remained quiet.

Jazz was trying to think about this in her usual way. She knew Rosa had turned evil abruptly for almost no reason. But she knew otherwise, there had to be a trigger. Rosa had all of this energy that was being suffocated in her body, all this emotion after her and Danny had broken up. Whatever Vlad had done to her, had worked ten times fold. She was evil now, and determined on killing everyone. She just hoped that Danny could stop her. She only hoped that Rosa didn't get killed in the process.

All finally got to Danny and Jazz's home and lied the three halfa's down. Jazz quickly ran to get bandages and other things, Tucker and Sam waited for the three to finally wake up.

Danny headed to a nearby mountain on the outskirts of Amity. He hid behind a rock to catch his breath and come up with a plan. But she instantly knew where he was and slammed her hand into the rock, which crumbled into dust, revealing a petrified Danny Phantom.

"Rosa.. please, you don't want to do this.." Danny said carefully, floating a few feet backwards.

She smirked and floated towards him. "Yes, I do."

"Rosa I know this isn't you! I mean, your anger and depression caused this, but I know this isn't who you are. You are good!" Danny looked at her pleadingly.

"Goody Rosa may have been all those things, but I am still her. This is still me Danny! This is only the side of me you haven't seen!"

" I wont believe that!" Danny yelled. "Bring her back!" He glowed bright green and formed a ectoplasmic energy orb in his hands and launched it at Rosa.

She waved her hand and a red shield appeared around her. The blast bounced harmlessly off the shield. "Pathetic." Rosa taunted. She held up both of her arms over her head and formed a large ball or red ectoplasm. She slammed it into him and Danny quickly held up a shield to block the blast, but it quickly consumed the shield and slammed him into a wall of a mountain. He groaned and quickly got himself back together. Then stood up and faced her, to only see that she was holding another blast similar to it at him. Danny's eyes widened as she launched it at him, sending him spiraling backwards into the mouth of a nearby cave. He landed hard on the ground and groaned and quickly stood up as Rosa floated closer to him.

She landed on the ground and walked towards him. "You know Danny, I really thought you did care about me, but I guess that was all an act, to get my trust, to make fun of the freak. You break my heart, I break your neck."

"Rosa, I still do care about you. But we had to, we had to keep the group together."

"Liar." Rosa hissed, coming closer to him and starting to glow a bright red that lit up the whole cave with a reddish tinge. Danny blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. "You never wanted me. You helped turn me into this half ghost freak. You are your darn parents and their portal!" Rosa launched a large blast of energy to Danny, who instantly dodged and tumbled on the ground until his back made contact with a wall of the cave. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain. Then opened his eyes and instantly stood up.

Rosa was getting too close to comfort now. "No Rosa, I did, I did love you. I still do."

"Shut up!" Something snapped in Rosa and she launched another blast at Danny, it hit him and hurt him quite badly. But he got up anyways, now knowing how to fight her.

"I love you." He whispered softly. His eyes looked into hers and she felt tears start to form. At the same time her eyes started to dim to her original pink and yellow eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Rosa screamed and threw another blast and another. Danny could hardly stand, his suit torn and burns and wounds now surrounding his body, wounds that someone he cared about deeply inflicted. But all he could say was. "I love you Rosa. I do."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Rosa shrieked throwing more power on him, but it was less powerful and didn't hurt Danny as bad. Tears were streaming down her face and Danny walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you."

Rosa fell limp in his arms as she sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt. The red glow around her disappeared, the red parts of her suit faded to pink. Danny held onto tightly as she continued to sob on him, and he never let her go.

Star fluttered her eyes open and instantly sat up. "What?" A few seconds later, she realized sitting up, was not a good idea. She winced as she felt pain in her left side. She looked down and saw a white bandage wrapped around her waist. She looked at herself and realized that she was still in ghost form. She instantly changed back to human form and looked down to see the bandage still around her waist. She lied back down, trying to remember exactly what happened. Then it hit her, Rosa. She was evil and willing to destroy whoever walked into her path. She glanced around the room and saw Aries and Brooke lying down as well, with bandages around them, but unlike them, Star was awake, and alert.

She struggled to stand, instantly regretting it, since her side was beginning to burn and sting with massive pain. But she ignored it and limped over to the window and gazed outside. "Vlad." She growled, her eyes turning yellow for a brief second.

"I can't believe it!" Professor Blank shouted as he saw Rosa return to her normal form. "That liquid was unstoppable!"

"Well, it obviously was stopped." Vlad replied, annoyed. He sighed and put away the glowing ball of light that showed them Danny holding Rosa.

Professor Blank growled, and his brown eyes seemed to radiate fire. Then he sighed and seemed to calm down somewhat. "So what do we do now?"

Vlad smirked and looked at a small object in the shadows.

"Well… we do have a plan B."

After a few minutes of crying, Rosa pulled away from Danny and wrapped her arms around herself. She was breathing hard and she was a total mess. Her hair no long half over her face, instead it showed her fully, the reptile eye and all. She could only look at him with disbelief, then her gaze shifted downward to the floor.

Danny looked at her with concern and pain. He looked down and noticed some of his wounds were actually serious. He stood up and walked over to her. "Can you stand?"

She didn't answer, she just stared down.

"Rosa, please I-"

"Why?"

"What?" Danny lifted an eyebrow at her question.

She looked up at him with hard eyes.

"Why didn't you kill me?"


	8. Stone Cold

Chapter 8

"What? What are you talking about Rosa?" Danny looked down at his friend in concern. Her eye was dull of all life, her head was hanging lower than it normally should have. Tears sprang from both of her eyes and slid down her face. When the words had left his lips, he noticed Rosa look up into his eyes and her gaze chilled him to the bone.

"You should have killed me. It would have been easier that way.." Was the only thing she said as she stared back down at the ground. Danny looked at her more concerned now than ever. The effects of the liquid inside her were doing this. First anger, then depression. If he didn't stop this soon, Rosa's mind and body would break beyond repair.

"This, this has always been inside me, this evilness…" Rosa said softly, not shifting her gaze. "Its in everyone, even you Danny. But I refused to let it come out. Even after we broke up. Then the feeling kept building and building inside of me. All the hurt, all the depression, all the anger. When Vlad injected me with the chemical I felt her…I felt the evilness. She will come back out Danny!" Rosa snapped her head up and looked at him harshly. "And next time you might not be able to bring me back without hurting me."

Danny only stared at her, his mouth slightly open, and his green eyes focused on her small form. The sad fact was, that she was right. And he hated that. He didn't want her to be right, he wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright. But he knew better. A year ago his life changed when he stepped into the Fenton Portal and accidentally hit the switch, causing a massive electric charge as the portal turned on. The charge dominated his body, all he could think of was the pain and if he was going to die. Before Rosa came, all he thought about was how to get rid of his powers or what purpose they could do for him with bullies, teachers and his parents. All of that seemed small now, compared to the problem before them. This wasn't just about Aries anymore being half evil, it was possible that one of them, would be entirely evil.

"But sir, the crystal hasn't even been tested yet!" Professor Blank stated.

"Forget testing Blank! I want Daniel and I want him now! Your foolish plan of turning the girl against him didn't work, now it is my turn!" He shoved the professor aside and picked up a green gem that appeared to be glowing with a unnatural light.

"The Forget-Me Stone." Vlad murmured, studying the jewel he held very carefully. "The myth's claim it has the power to erase minds. Whoever speaks their name within this gem will instantly be forgotten by all. Not only that, but no traces of them will ever be found again. All we need to do, is to get Daniel to say his name within the stone, then he will be mine and no one will come to save him."

"And we will remember him how?" Blank said questionably.

"By wearing these sunglasses." Vlad gave a pair to Blank, who blinked in amazement. "These were developed by scientists to counteract the crystal's effects altogether."

"Now, all we need to do is to get Daniel say his name in front of this crystal." Vlad's twisted scowl turned into a malicious grin. "And I know the perfect bait to lead him to me."

"Is she alright?" Star asked in a concerned tone of voice as Danny walked inside, an unconscious Rosa in his arms.

"She's not evil anymore, but I'm afraid she isn't herself either." Danny said softly and laid her down gently on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Aries asked. He saw Danny close his eyes and open them again.

"She wanted me to kill her. She knows that evil side of her will return, and next time we wont be able to stop it." Danny explained. "And I think I agree with her."

"What!" Star cried. She instantly covered her mouth when everyone else put a finger against their lips, telling her to shut up.

She walked into the Fenton's kitchen and the others followed.

Star turned abruptly on Danny. "I wont let this group fall apart more than it already has. Danny you have to get back together with Rosa! Maybe it will break this spell or whatever Vlad did to her."

"Star," Aries cautioned.

"Be quiet Aries and let me finish!" Star's green eyes flashed with rage towards her friends. "I don't know what all of you think, but I know that Rosa would not abandon us in our time of need. Did she every time that Aries turned evil and tried to attack her? Did she when Brooke had nowhere to stay! She never gave up on any of us. I will not take no for an answer, its our turn to not give up on her." Her green eyes pierced through everyone's in the room, and finally rested on Danny's who were wide with shock. He had never seen Star so loyal before to Rosa.

Aries was pretty much in shock also. His mind was racing with the thoughts that Star had said, he found a small smile start to form on his dark features. " You're right."

Brooke's brown eyes looked for once, hopeful that day. She nodded to Star, agreeing.

Sam wasn't looking at anyone. She had her doubts about it, but Rosa was part of the team. She raised her amethyst eyes and looked at Star. "Yeah, we can't give up on her."

Tucker blinked at Sam behind his dark framed glasses. He couldn't believe that she was actually for trying to save Rosa from herself. Which he did find quite amusing at the moment. Despite that, he tried to remain serious. The key word here is tried.

"I'm in for saving Rosa from herself!" He grinned.

Brooke put a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Star and Sam shook their heads in unison at how weird Tucker could be sometimes.

Jazz looked at each skeptically. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her eyes were showing signs of annoyance. "You do know the statistics that helping Rosa are right? I mean technically it would be in a 1 in 10 chance for us to actually find a way to get that liquid out of Rosa's body." Everyone looked at Jazz now. Her face was stern and they thought they finally found the person who would disagree with the plan totally.

Little did they know, Jazz wasn't finished. Her face softened and a smirk formed on her face instead of a scowl. "But, you all have been known to beat the odds before, so why not?"

Star smiled at Jazz, then turned to Danny. He was looking out as if trying to decide between what he thought before and what he thought now.

"I'm just worried about her and Aries turning against us. And we wont be able to fight them off."

Aries smirked and walked over to Danny. "No need to worry about evil Aries, he's been tucked away for a while now. I found his one weakness to keep him at bay. Unfortunately, you would need to get back together with Rosa for it to continue working. If he knows he can't have her, then he becomes weak and I can take over easily."

"Stop telling me I should get back together with Rosa!" Danny yelled suddenly, startling everyone in the room.

"Its just, guys. After a breakup you can't exactly get back together as easily as you think. Especially after this."

"So, you don't want to get back together?" Star asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I do still love Rosa! You think this is easy for me?" Danny's blue eyes started to form water in the corners of them. He stood clenching the doorknob behind him for support. He leaned back against the door as he did this, trying to make sense of the million thoughts floating through his head. "I hated breaking up with her, I did it to save the group, I put us first before love."

"That was foolish." Star snapped.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly happy when we were together!" Danny's eyes burned through Star's.

Her eyes narrowed. "I made a mistake, people are allowed to make those mistakes!"

"Well mistakes have consequences Star! Did you ever think about that? All of you were suffocating us! Some more than others." Sam winced at the comment. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists at her sides. She couldn't take much more of this insane fighting Star and Danny were doing.

"Duh I know all about that stuff! My life was based around that concept or have you forgotten!" Star hissed.

"Of course I haven't forgotten! But you must understand we can't go back to the past! We can't be a couple anymore!"

"Cant or wont! You can't admit it that you might get hurt by HER if you beg to take her back!" Star accused, her eyes flashing yellow for a brief second.

"That is a lie! Why do you even care about this now! We should finish this after we defeat Vlad!" Danny then saw Star's manner change completely. She held her arms limply at her side and looked away from Danny's gaze.

The welcome silence stunned most of the people in the room, as they all looked at Star, who looked rather upset about something. Danny, meanwhile was still simmering after her accusations and wanted to take out his rage on something.

"What's wrong Star? Did I hit a nerve? Are you no longer going to be with us?"

"Shut up Fenton." Star warned, her head lowered and her short black hair covering her eyes. But her rage was starting to form as she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Where are you going? Back to the parents who don't want you?" Danny instantly regretted saying that sentence, as Star looked up at him, tears of rage flowing from her eyes. Her teeth were clamped tightly together and her eyes narrowed as new tears formed into her eyes.

"Okay that's enough!" Jazz intercepted before Star had a chance to kick Danny's butt severely. She grabbed a hold of the girl.

"You wanna know so badly Danny! Then yes! I am going back to them! Are you happy! You wont ever get to see my sorry face again! The City Trash is going back and never returning! I actually started to feel welcomed here, like I had friends! But I guess I was wrong! Dead wrong!"

Danny looked stunned. Star shrugged Jazz off then turned and ran out of the Fenton house with amazing speed.

Danny, weak from fighting both verbally and physically, collapsed on the spot and looked down. "What have I done?"

But his question was left unanswered as Star came running back inside, her face flushed and her eyes filled with worry.

"Rosa's gone!"


	9. Memories Fade

Chapter 9

Terror filled Danny when those words left Star's lips. He stood up and ran into the room, knocking away Star, almost wishing she was wrong. God please let her be wrong! But Danny then saw the couch that once held Rosa. She wasn't there. He felt his face go pale. He closed his blue eyes and tried to remain steady.

The others were standing behind him, watching as he started to break into pieces again.

Star now looked at him with compassion. She was still angry at him, but he didn't deserve this. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes instantly and looked up into hers. Sam walked to his other side and put her hand on his other shoulder. He looked up at Sam and smiled at her weakly. He knew at least he wasn't the only one hurting. Everyone else had their demons to fight as well.

"Danny." Jazz said loudly with urgency in her voice. He stood up and walked over to Jazz, who held a note addressed to him. "I found this on the couch." She handed it to him and he quickly tore it open and pulled out the paper. He felt his insides cramp up as he noticed the familiar stationary with the letters V.M. on it. He read the note out loud.

"Dear Daniel,

Yes, son it is I. You are already aware that Rosa is missing since you are reading this letter. Don't worry, I will not harm her, it is you I need Daniel. Come to my castle in Wisconsin, alone I would prefer. And no silly tricks, otherwise I can make Rosa here very uncomfortable. Come Daniel, she is waiting.

Signed, Vlad Masters."

His voice shook somewhat as he said Vlad's name, his eyes flashed green and they narrowed lower than he usually lowered them.

Star clenched her teeth and instantly transformed into her halfa self. "Lets get her!"

"No wait! Vlad said for Danny to come alone or Rosa could be hurt! We cannot allow her to be harmed, especially in her current state." Jazz reasoned.

"But we can't just let Vlad have what he wants!" Aries yelled. "He will get Danny and do who knows what to him!"

Danny seemed to calm down and stare at the others with a blank face. He unconsciously put a hand in his pocket and his hand touched metal. He pulled out what was in his pocket and stared at it. It was Rosa's watch she gave to him for his birthday. He closed his eyes and traced the engraving on the outside of the clock with his fingers. He needed to know the answer; this was the only way he might find it out. His finger soon found the button to the side of the clock and pushed it in. He heard the lid snap up and opened his eyes to see the familiar writing within the lid of the watch. He stared at it as the others continued to argue.

"We have to attack Vlad's castle and take her back by force!" Star reasoned.

"No no! We need a sneak attack!" Jazz said.

"I think we should just use Tucker as bait." Sam said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled.

"Maybe we should just let Danny go alone." Aries sighed and sat back.

Star glared at him.

"It's the evil talking." He apologized.

Brooke noticed Danny and tilted her head to one side. Sam noticed Brooke looking at Danny and walked over to him.

"Danny?" Sam said softly.

He snapped the lid shut down on the watch, getting everyone's attention. "I have a plan."

Rosa sighed and looked around her in sadness. She never even felt Vlad kidnap her. She only found out he did when she woke up a few minutes later in this prison. Her arms and feet were bound with ectoplasmic rope so she couldn't escape. She tried to shake away the effects from the past few hours and concentrate on getting out, but the depression she felt seemed to be lingering. She didn't have much time to think, because she heard the door to her cell open and Vlad Plasmius walk inside with a sick smile on his face.

"Hello dear Rosa." He said. "And how are we feeling?"

"Just peachy." Rosa's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Wow you really are in a bad mood, perfect!" Vlad grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her out of the cell room. She soon was brought into another room where she saw Danny standing, his green eyes narrowed as Vlad came in, then they softened when he saw Rosa.

"Rosa!" He started to run over when Vlad pulled her closer to him.

"Ah ah ah! Sorry Daniel, but you can have her after you do as I say." He has his arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her up against him like a shield. She shot Vlad a murderous glare, then looked at Danny.

"Danny don't! Forget about me! You know whatever Vlad is planning it won't be good for you!" Her pink eye pleaded with his green eyes. They never changed.

"Its alright Rosa." He said in a soft voice. "I'm ready." He said to Vlad.

Vlad pulled out of his pocket a green gem. "Skulker!" He called and the robotic ghost appeared. Vlad threw Rosa to him who had his strong hands gripping her shoulders. Vlad then walked up to Danny and smirked. "Say your name."

Danny went to open his mouth when Rosa yelled. "No! Don't Danny!"

"Rosa, its fine. Ill be fine." He smiled weakly at her. He then turned to Vlad once again. "What exactly does this thing do anyways?" he asked.

Vlad was unprepared for that. He groaned. "Well, if you must know son, this device wipes the minds clean of a certain person once they recite their names in this gem." Vlad explained.

"Okay, so your making everyone forget about me? Why!" Danny was baffled. At the same time the two were chatting, three sets of eyes appeared behind Skulker in the darkness, green, blue and yellow eyes crept closer until the three figures stepped into the light. Star had a smirk on her face as she readied her starlight plasma blast in her left hand. Aries did his deal first and knocked the metal manic cold with a baseball bat.

He grinned. "I was the best hitter in my team." He announced proudly.

Star rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, no only is he half evil, but he's got a ego to match."

"A little help here?" Rosa said, from under the unconscious Skulker. Instantly the three got her out from under him and untied her, at the same time Vlad turned abruptly around. "What!"

"Gotcha V-man!" Danny grinned and grabbed the gem from Vlad's grasp then flew over to the others and handed it to Star, who quickly pocketed the trinket.

Surprisingly, Vlad smiled wickedly at the five Halfas. "You think I wouldn't come up with a backup plan?"

He pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. Doors around them opened and their eyes went wide as they saw hundreds of ghosts appear from each door. Some of which the others knew all too well.

"Anyone else up to running away?" Danny suggested.

"No way! Lets fight these sorry ghosts!" Star glowed a bright yellow and formed bright blasts of light in both and fired them at the ghosts. A fifth of the ghosts cried out and vanished.

"Wow.." Danny muttered. " I have got to try that move." The ghosts then attacked everyone else at once.

Aries blocked a few punches and kicks and formed a large red plasma orb and fired it at a large group of ghosts who were instantly thrown out of the room.

Brooke dodged each hit effortlessly and glowed a bright blue, suddenly she was incased in a blue bubble of some sorts. She smiled as the ghosts tried frantically to break it, without success and losing energy in the process. After about ten minutes all the ghosts around her were exhausted.

Danny jumped up and flew around and pulled out his thermos, he started to suck up all the ghosts he could from the air, while dodging blasts ghosts were throwing at him.

Rosa jumped back as she nearly was blasted by Technus and she snapped her fingers above her head, suddenly bright pink blasts came from her fingers and she threw her arms out and the blasts hit Technus, electrocuting him.

Out of nowhere Vlad appeared behind her and grabbed her around the waist, she cried out, and as she did, everyone snapped their heads to her.

Danny gasped, then was hit by a blast of plasma that he never saw coming. He fell to the ground. The others were quickly captured as well. Finally the ghosts lined up the halfa's who had their arms bound with ectoplasmic rope. Ghosts surrounded each as well.

Vlad walked up to Star and grabbed the gem from her pocket. As he touched her, Star gave him a loud growl. He smirked and turned away from her, still holding onto Rosa and gem tightly. He then walked over to Danny and held out the gem.

"Say it!" Vlad demanded.

"Danny don't!" Rosa yelled.

Danny closed his eyes and then opened them, glaring at Vlad defiantly.

Vlad clenched his teeth, then threw Rosa to the nearest ghost, who held her fast and pulled out a glowing dagger, pressing it up against her throat.

The others gasped and Star tried to escape to help her, but she was grabbed more roughly.

"No.." Danny whispered, Vlad smirked. "Say it Daniel or Rosa will die."

Danny looked down, undecided of what to do. All of his friends, his family would forget him if he accepted. But if he didn't, Rosa would be killed, and it would be all his fault. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them, as tears glistened in his eyes. He looked up and looked at Rosa.

"Don't do it.." Rosa told him. "Forget about me!"

" I cant, I never could." Danny whispered. Rosa's eye widened.

He closed his eyes. "Danny…."

"NO!" Rosa screamed.

"Fenton…"

The room exploded in a white light.


	10. Ever After

Chapter 10

"No Danny!" Rosa yelled as the red beam started to move its way around everyone, Vlad quickly put on a pair of sunglasses and Rosa slammed her eyes shut, in a desperate attempt to save her memories, that were shortly going to be erased for all time.

Star's yellow eyes widened as the beam got dangerously closer to them, then a strange blast of white light appeared almost out of nowhere!

When Danny opened his eyes he saw the gem blasting with light, but another powerful light suddenly appeared. He recognized the light immediately as the gem flew from Vlad's hand and was sucked into the Fenton thermos nearby, Sam gripping onto it tightly. Then as soon as the gem was safely inside, she slammed the lid shut down on it.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work." Sam blinked and looked down at the thermos in wonder.

Vlad just stared at them in shock, then turned to the ghost behind him. "Kill her!" he ordered.

Rosa felt a slight pain in her neck as the knife pressed into her skin. The others looked on, horrified. A green ball of energy blasted out of nowhere and hit near the ghost that held Rosa prisoner, he was sucked into the ghost zone, and Rosa was freed. Jazz stepped out into the light, holding the Fenton Bazooka in one hand.

"Jazz!" Danny was glad to see his sister. Rosa, now free ran to Danny when Vlad blocked her path.

"Not so fast!" Desperate for his revenge, he reached out to grab her, but she dodged him and tried to run to Danny, instead she tripped and fell flat on her face.

"Ow.." She said. She felt strong hands grasp her shirt and pull her up roughly.

"You wont get away with this Daniel!" Vlad yelled, holding the young girl within his grasp.

"Watch me!" Danny's eyes blazed with green light as he broke free from the rope and the ghosts that held him prisoner. The others did the same easily.

"What! You could have escaped at any time!" Vlad cried in disbelief as he saw how easily they escaped. Danny smirked.

"Exactly. We didn't count on the jewel you had, but we knew what we had to do. We had to make you think you won, so that your guard was down. You've lost Vlad, give it up."

Vlad had clenched his teeth and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a pair of sunglasses. The ghosts around them disappeared as well, leaving the halfa's and company.

Rosa instantly fell to her knees when Vlad released her and seemed generally weak. Danny ran over to her, followed shortly by Star, Brooke and Aries.

"Guys I'm fine." Rosa laughed a little. "I'm just a little weak is all. No need to worry."

Danny hugged Rosa tightly and Rosa blinked as he did. But she felt herself smile a little and she hugged him back.

Sam turned away a little, thinking deeply. She finally understood what Danny saw in Rosa that he loved so much. Her kindness. Rosa herself was a complicated person, but she always refused to let the hate of others rub off on her. She thought of everyone else before herself. Sam nodded to herself. It would be hard for her to do, but she would eventually learn to accept things, and maybe accept that her and Danny would only remain close friends. She loved him, and he loved her, but going through all this for a guy who would never chose her, wasn't worth it. She would find her true soul mate someday, even if it wasn't Danny.

"Where's Tucker?" Star asked suddenly.

"He's out guarding the door." Jazz smirked.

The others felt themselves laugh.

"That's Tucker." Danny grinned.

A couple days later, Rosa was in her room, looking out the window and staring out at the moon. While looking she got the shivers all of a sudden, and pink smoke appeared from her mouth, instinctively, she transformed into Rosa Specter.

"Woaw its just me!" Danny said appearing to her in ghost form, she instantly relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, transforming back into her human form. He did the same and sat on her bed. He patted the bed and indicated her to sit down next to him. She did and looked up into his crystal blue eyes.

"Rosa, Um.. I…" Danny stuttered, trying to get the words out of his mouth, but all that came out was air.

"Where do we go from here Danny?" Rosa asked him softly, staring at the ground.

Danny took her hand in his and looked down at her. "Right now Rosa, I don't know. I don't know."

" I don't know either." Rosa said. "But I know I do love you."

"I love you too, but I'm scared Rosa. I….." he sighed and tried to think about what he was going to say.

"It's alright Danny, I understand." Rosa gave him a small smile.

"Its just when he held you like that..and when you were so angry..so evil.."

Rosa closed her eye. "Yes, I was a monster, wasn't I?"

"No no Rosa! You misunderstand…"

"Don't Danny, Its okay. You deserve someone better than me. Someone who wont destroy you, or hurt you." Rosa quickly transformed into Rosa Specter and disappeared through the wall.

"No Rosa!" Danny transformed as well and started to fly after her, but when he got outside, he couldn't see her anywhere. He sighed, depressed and floated towards his house to talk to Jazz.

Rosa soon phased into Star's house and saw the other three of the group sitting down, looking at the jewel and sunglasses Vlad left behind.

"Guys, why did you call me here?" Rosa asked them as she appeared next to Aries and transformed back into her normal self.

"Oh good Rosa, you're here. We think we finally have a good idea to rid ourselves of the problems we've been burdened with, along with Danny and the others." Star told her.

"Well? What is it?"

"Jazz I'm worried about Rosa." Danny told his sister as he sat down on her queen sized bed.

"Why?" Jazz asked him, sitting down next to her little brother.

"She's really upset about everything that happened. She really wanted me to forget her, to let her die. Then, when she was evil." Danny shook his head and sighed.

" I know little bro…She's not a well person, that much we both know, but neither are any of the other halfas. You're the only one of that group that's had a good life, well.. besides the whole parents trying to capture and experiment on you."

"GHOST!" yelled two voices from downstairs.

Danny gave her a small smile and then looked up at the ceiling as he lied down. "I feel so bad for them, maybe I should do something for them." He slipped his hand unconsciously into his pocket and pulled out the watch that Rosa gave him. He gently rubbed his fingers on the warm metal and traced around the picture of him in ghost form on the front.

Jazz saw the watch and smiled. "I still wonder where she found a place that would engrave Ghost Public Enemy Number one on the front of that watch?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, me too. Maybe Ill ask her tomorrow. But now, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go to bed sis. Night."

"Night little bro." Jazz ruffled his hair with her hand, which made him cry out, "Hey!"

He quickly ran out of her room before another noogie attack and walked slowly to his room, thinking deeply about the past few months. They were some of the strangest, hectic, stressful, wonderful months of his life. Rosa, Star, Aries and Brooke came into his life out of nowhere, and he couldn't imagine life without the four halfa's and friends. Star with her sarcasm and tough attitude, but she always was there for everyone. Aries, with his demented evil side that had a insane obsession with Rosa, but he had concern for all of his friends. Brooke, who had a abusive father, but had the bravery to stand up to him and let someone actually help her. He knew he sometimes neglected asking for help, he would get too proud, brash. She had a good heart. And who could forget Rosa, with her disfigured eye and general uneasiness to trust many people, also he learned that she could be evil, but she was kind, she would put herself before anyone else. That's what he loved most about her. He just wished he could tell her.

With that, he sighed and slumped down on his bed, ready for a peaceful night sleep.

"What!" Rosa hollered. "You guys aren't serious, are you?"

All three others were silent. Brooke was looking at the ground and Aires was looking at Rosa with sadness. Star seemed to be the only one who held a firm face.

"But…but….we cant!" Rosa seemed hysterical.

"Rosa, please, try to understand.." Star said softly. Her green eyes looked caringly at Rosa.

"No I wont do it!" She turned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You want Danny to be happy don't you?" Star asked her.

Rosa softened her posture and looked at the ground with sadness.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then we have to do this…" Star said.

"But why?" Rosa slumped to the ground.

"Because we have no other choice." Aries spoke up, rubbing his temples.

"When?" Rosa asked, looking at Star, whose face held a strict look.

"Tonight."


	11. Lives Erased

Chapter 11

The Song within this chapter is called "Bring on the Rain" By Jo Dee Messina with Tim McGraw. The lyrics are in quotation marks.

"Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war (cause)"

All four other halfas were walking towards the outskirt of Amity Park, each had a bag of some sorts and each had borrowed money from their parents. With each step, everyone felt uneasy for what they had to do now. They spotted a mountain just outside the Amity Park Area. It was already way past midnight and the moon was shining softly as the four started to climb the steep mountain. Rosa quivered a little as they climbed. Clouds soon started to form, cutting off the moonlight on them. Everyone glanced up nervously.

"Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain"

It started to rain as the four halfas got to the top of the mountain, resulting in the four to freak when they heard the thunder and lightning. The rain and wind also made them shake somewhat from the coldness. Each wore a cloak around them and Brooke held a blue umbrella over her and Star.

Rosa was the last to climb up and she looked back at her home with sadness. She couldn't believe they were doing this. She couldn't believe they were leaving Amity Park, forever.

"No I can't do this.." Rosa said and started to run back down, when Aries and Star grabbed her arms and pulled her back up.

"Rosa! We have to! We have no other choice! It will all be better once they forget we ever existed!" Star reasoned.

"It's almost like the hard times circle round  
A couple drops and they all start coming down"

Wet rain mixed with the tears already on Rosa's face as she looked up at Star.

"Besides, we will meet Danny again." Aries gave her a small smile.

"We can't stay there as long as Aries and you are both under evil influence like this." Star said softly. "Here, put these on." Star handed everyone a pair of sunglasses.

"I thought Vlad only had one?" Brooke asked.

"He did, but I stole the rest before our meeting started." Star sighed. She pulled out the red shimmering gem from her pocket and held it out in front of her. Each other halfa put on the pair of sunglasses given to them and stared once more out at their home.

"Star Vost." Star said into the gem, then she handed it to Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Brooke Peerit." The jewel started to glow dimly.

Aries took it and looked down at the jewel. "Aries Meedavo."

" Yeah I might feel defeated

and I might hang my head

I might be barely breathing

But I'm not dead"

Finally, it was Rosa's turn. Her hands were shaking as she held it in her hands. It was starting to glow more brightly.

"Hurry Rosa!" Star yelled to her friend. "If it starts up before you say your name well mess it up!"

" I cant… Danny…"

"You love him don't you? Then say your name!" Star pleaded, the gem was glowing with a strange pulse now. The red glow reflected off all of their faces and was starting to get brighter by the second.

"Cause tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain"

Danny tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having a terrible dream. "Rosa… Rosa no.." he pleaded in the dream. Finally he sat up in bed, taking deep breaths and his eyes widened with realization. "Rosa, no!"

"I'm not gonna let it get me down  
I'm not gonna cry  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight"

Rosa closed her eyes tightly and decided then and there what to do. She wished to god that this wasn't the only way to end this all. But she opened her eyes and looked into the faces of her friends that she knew all so well. Something stirred inside her.

"Rosa please, we don't want other people to get hurt because of us!" Star's face looked grim and she saw her eyes quivering behind the sunglasses.

"Besides, they will be better off without us for now. If Danny gets into real trouble though, we will promise to come back for him. Okay?" Aries took Rosa's one hand in his and gave her a soft smile.

"Cause tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain"

Rosa felt herself smile back and then looked at the stone sadly.

"Forgive me. I love you Danny." She whispered. "Rosa Sector."

A blast of red light emerged from the gem, sending Rosa to the ground. The others looked on as the gem was suspended in the air and letting off a bright red glow. Rosa struggled to her feet and backed away as the red glow flashed around Amity park fast, erasing all traces of the girls from the town, and erasing memories of them as well.

"Tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain"

Danny gasped as he felt himself hit with a red wave of light. "No!" He held the watch tightly in his hands. When the light dimmed, he collapsed on his bed, unconscious, the watch was gone.

The wave continued through Amity, and every house Rosa saw it hit, tore her apart from the inside. Star had her eyes closed and tears slowly forming in both of them behind the glasses.

"Bring on, Bring on the rain

No I'm not gonna let it get me down

I'm not gonna cry

So bring on the rain"

Aries looked away, clenching his fists together. He would never see his parents ever again. He was fine with that now. These three were his family now.

"Without me, Mom and dad will be together again." Rosa gave a hint of a smile.

"Without me, my adoptive family can finally rest." Star said softly.

"Without me, my dad will never hurt anyone again." Brooke nodded.

"Without me, my parents will never deal with the heartbreak of me again." Aries sighed.

"Without us, Danny and his friends can return to who they once were, no more complicated feelings." Star sighed.

Rosa looked out as the wind blew her hair softly around her shoulders.

" I love you Danny."

With that, all four turned around and started walking, not knowing if they would survive, but knowing their loved ones would.

"Bring on

The Rain"

The End


End file.
